The Unexpected
by harrypotterfangirl98
Summary: when a cold S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent joins the institute that doesn't know how to make friends who will help her and will she fall fro someone unexpected. Nightcrawler x OC Rogue x Gambit Kitty x Piotr
1. Chapter 1

"Nick what if they don't want me to join? I'm a S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent I'm not exactly trustworthy." I say to Fury angry at him. "You know the professor and I get along plus you're a mutant in need. He can't turn you down. It's against his religion or something." Laughing at him I smile but remember what I was going to say. "Okay but I'm in and out alright?" I don't want to be there any longer then I have to. "Fine you never know you might make friends Agent Hyde." Rolling my eyes and crossing my arms I make my way out of the jet, bag on my back. "Director Fury great to see you old friend and you must be Agent Hyde how very nice to meet you." Charles Xavier for you, always being polite. "Yes sir nice to meet you but you can call me Nova I won't exactly be an agent here." I reply shrugging my shoulders. "Hey professor ya asked for me?" A girl with brown and white hair asks looking at me. I must look a sight in my S.H.I.E.L.D. uniform and crazy hair. "Yes Rogue this is Nova she'll be joining us." "Hey nice to meet you Rogue. Cool name by the way. Mine sucks." I say sticking my hand out for her to shake. "Ah would shake ya hand but ah cant cos of ma mutation." "Oh that's fine Rogue!" I reply dropping my hand and staring at Nick and looking away. "Rogue would you mind showing her to her room I think she will be sharing with you." The professor says. "Cool Ah'll show her to our room." Walking off I whisper to Nick "I'm in and out once I've done the mission I ain't coming back here." Catching up with Rogue I look at the school. It looks cool. "So Rogue where are you from?" I ask trying to make conversation knowing I already suck. "Mississippi. You?" "England."

Walking in I take a look at everything and everyone. "Hey chere who de new be?" A guy comes up and say's with a Cajun accent I suspect. He has red and black eyes and dangerous. I think I recognise him. I swear I've read his file. "This is…." She doesn't even get to finish before I cut her off. "Remy LeBeau otherwise known as Gambit. I've read his file. Was sent to assassinate you a few years back but someone higher called it off." Putting my hand out I wait for him to shake it. When he does he seems alright about it. "Okay then I guess you already know a lot about me." "Yeah I make it my aim to know more about others. My mutation helps a lot as well. I'm Nova by the way." "Ah forgot ta ask what's ya mutation?" "I have an enhanced sensory mutation I'll show you. Here take my gun and shoot me." I say shrugging my shoulders. "Okay den." Grabbing my gun of me Gambit shoots my chest. Automatically people scream causing me to become annoyed. It's not like they're the ones that got shot. "Please be quiet you're braking my concentration." I shout. Putting my fingers into the bullet wound I pull it out causing shocked sighs. A few moments later the blood has stopped and I know it's healed. "Let's just say I heal fast. Anyone I need to meet?" Following her to a living room I see a group of people around my age. "Hey guys Rogue and Gambit got a new be!" One of them says grinning. "Rogue who's the new be?" A guy ask as we all sit down on the sofa. "This is Nova. Nova meat Bobby, Kitty Jubilee and Piotr. " "So Nova you work for S.H.I.E.L.D." Says Bobby. "Yeah you got a problem with that?" I ask hands on my hip. "No not at all its just didn't they go corrupt by hydra?" He says sinking into himself. Walking over I use my most threatening voice "you disrespect my family one more time and I'll make sure even Xavier will never be able to find you again and don't think I wouldn't." "I won't. Just saying." "Okay." From what I can tell he's sweating more and breathing louder then I hear a pop as someone appears next to me on the sofa. "Guten tag sorry didn't mean to interrupt." "Hey you're Kurt Wagner right? I read your file as well. Tried to assassinate the president. I know I shouldn't be impressed but I am I mean you were the closest anyone's ever gotten like ever." "Nova have ya read everyone's file?" Rogue wonders and I don't blame her. "Maybe by the way I'm Nova as Rogue just said." I say as someone walks in. "Who da new kid?" I hear from behind me. "Logan." I say looking at him. "How do know me?" He asks puzzled. "Probably read your file right Nova?" Bobby jokes as Kurt walks off to the other side of the living room. "No not this time let's just say we were tortured by the same person." I say staring at my feet. "Stryker? How did you meet him?" The wolverine asks but I'm a spy I don't spread personal things. Then I hear a voice in my earpiece. "Oy Agent Hyde."

Slipping out the room I walk so far so no one can hear me once I'm out of hearing range I stop. "I'm here Fury." I say as I hear a pop behind me again. "Good so what's happened so far?" Spies, we get straight to the point. "Nothing no attacks or anything." I report. "So how's your first day, Coulson says hi and asks if you've gotten into trouble yet." "That's Coulson for ya! It's fine to be honest." I reply. "Made friends?" "Eh kind of. I'll report back tomorrow morning." I say I know he's behind me. "Sure thing." "You can come out now Kurt!" I shout to him. "How did you know I vas here?" "I heard the pop. Enhanced hearing." Grinning I shrug my shoulders. "I sought sat you vere vith the cool kids." Cool accent. "Cool kids? What cool kids?" "De other lot." "You're cool don't put yourself down I mean you have blue skin for god's sake!" Laughing my black hair falls into my face. Reaching out Kurt puts his hair behind my hair for me. "Zee have nice eyes." My eyes are kind of a light lilac. "Thanks." "Vot vas vith zee outburst at Logan." "I probably should apologise it's just I'm a spy we don't do personal." "I understand. Vot time is it?" "11 I'm probably gonna get some sleep. Thanks for the chat and you're cool." "Zank zee Gute-Nacht-." Walking off I think to myself 'maybe this place won't be as bad as I thought.'


	2. Chapter 2

Waking up to another nightmare I look at my earpiece, picking it up I remember what I told Nick. "Its 7 am in the Big Brother house." "Haha very funny Nova." I hear Clint say on the other side. "Hey I thought I would hear Nick on the other end not you. That's a nice surprise. Where's Nat?" I ask I haven't talked to them in ages. "Asleep as usual. I'll wake her up for you." After a few moments I finally hear someone on the other side. "Hey Nova, how are you?" "I'm okay. Got my first day of lessons today." I say putting my earpiece in and getting dressed into my black jeans and red top. "You'll be fine I swear." I hear Nat and Clint say as I walk out and down the stairs. "I know I'm trying to debate at the moment what to eat. Got half an hour." I ask as they've kind of adopted me and they like feeling like parents. "Well you want something you can eat fast yet will keep you full." I hear Nat say. "If I was you Nova I would have beans on toast with cheese." Clint replies as he and I have the same taste buds. "I might guys thanks I'll talk to you later." As someone walks in I put the toast into the toaster and get the beans and cheese out. "Hey Nova ya alright ya were talkin ta yarself this morning." Rogue asks grinning. "Just talking to my "parents"" using my fingers to make the point that they aren't really my parents "I'm making cheese and beans on toast want some?" "Yeah why not." Putting more toast in to the toaster and pouring the beans into a bowl and putting them in to the microwave. Sitting down I start to grate the cheese. "I know ya might not want to answer this but just know that ya ma friend. I wanted ta ask ya about how ya know Stryker. Ah've met him he aint a nice person." "I know he isn't but it wasn't him that hurt me the most he hurt me without knowing me where as someone else betrayed me completely." "Why what happened?" "Well I found out I was a mutant a year after I joined S.H.I.E.L.D. So I told my boyfriend as you do. Didn't know he was anti-mutant and was working for Stryker. He told me we were meeting Fury turned out we weren't." I say getting the toast and putting it onto a plate then I pour the beans over the toast along with the grated cheese giving one to Rogue I sit down. "Ouch well ah put ma first boyfriend inta a coma and then ma second cheated on meh with ma mate." "Let me guess Kitty and Bobby?" "How did ya know?" "My mutation." "Okay." "Hey chere, hey Nova! You do realise you have five minutes til class right?" "Damn it!" I say looking at the clock and quickly eating my food. "I gotta talk to the professor I'll see you to love birds later and Rogue yeah I think we might end up being close mates." Running to the professor's office I accidently run into someone. "Oh god I'm sorry I didn't mean to run into you. Are you okay?" Looking down I see its Kurt. "Guten tag Nova. Vere are zee heading?" "Meeting with the professor I'm already a few minutes late, I'll catch up with you at lunch?" I ask. "You wanted to see me professor? I'm sorry I'm late." I stumble in and sit down opposite him. He's seems fine. "Its fine Nova. How are you this morning? Enjoying your stay so far?" "Yes sir. It's nice." "Good and you don't have to call me sir Nova." " Sorry I've had it drilled into me." I sigh shrugging my shoulders. "That's fine. I hear you've made some friends." "Yeah I guess Kurt, Rogue and Gambit seem nice." Looking at my fingers I hear him laugh. "Nova you might feel as though friends get you hurt and as though you will hurt them. You won't that was a one of. Be a bit freer and more open." "I will sir thank you. What lessons do I have today sir?" oh great he told me not to call him sir, oh well. "Here's your timetable. You have your fist lesson at 9 its physics. What do you know so far with physics?" "Quite a bit but I don't know a lot." "Okay I'll tell Jean later, then you have English and maths. Lunch is at 12." He replies. "Sir I'm not too good at maths either." "That will be fine."

After three hours of lessons I go to the kitchen to meet everyone. "Hey Nova." I hear someone say behind me. "Hey Kitty." I reply trying to take the professors advice more. "Who are you meeting?" "Kurt and Rogue I think. You?" "Piotr." Just then I see Rogue. "I'll see you later Kitty." Walking over I see her wave. "Hey Nova." "Hey Rogue." "What lessons did ya have?" As soon as she asks I yawn. "Physics, English and Maths." "That suck's." As Rogue makes her own sandwich I make a cheese, grab a pack of crisps and a coke. We walk over to an empty table. "Guten tag Rogue, Nova." "Guten tag Kurt why don't ya join me and Nova." "Hey Kurt." "Vat did the professor say?" By saying this he instantly catches Rogue's attention. "He told me its fine to be friendly and make friends." Replying I take a huge bite out of my sandwich. After half an hour of talking and eating its one and I know if I don't run I'm going to be late for PE.

Three hours later at four I go to the living room to meet everyone. When I get there the only person there is Kurt. "Guten tag Kurt!" Sitting next to him on the sofa I notice that he has tattoos? Scars? He must notice me starring. "Their angelic symbols." "They're beautiful." "Danke." "How do you guys do this? I'm shattered 6 lessons in a day isn't normal." I hear him laugh. Why does everyone always laugh at me? "Vell ve are used to it. Vhy don't you sleep?" "Because I'm meant to wait for everyone." Then my eyes close.

Waking up I hear footsteps coming this way. Sniffing the air I know that it's not someone from around here. Looking around I know I'm not in my own room and I'm lying on someone's lap. Then I hear someone walk in. "Logan you can hear them."

"Yeah how can you?"

"Same mutation only without the claws."

"Go wake everyone up!" Logan demands.

"No we can send Kurt, he can teleport to each room." Shaking Kurk I try and wake him up.

"Nova?" He asks

"Shh Kurk we've got an intruder do you think you could teleport and tell everyone?" As soon as I've said it he's gone. Taking my gun from on top of the cupboards I walk with Logan when they sneak in. "Nova, Logan I see you have met." Stryker says. At least I can tell Fury that he's source was correct.


End file.
